Symphony yang Indah
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Kolonialisme itu seperti hasrat cinta. Benarkah itu? Chapter 2; Andai Aku Bisa. Plus satu chapter tambahan; Sengsara Membawa Nikmat ? . Read and Review, onegai? Chapter pamungkas!
1. Symphony yang Indah

Waah, akhirnya di-post juga! Nggak nyangka bisa debut juga aku di Fandom Hetalia. Fuuh, yokatta na... Kali ini aku menyuguhkan pairing favoritku, Netherlands X Indonesia! Yeah, I love them, and I love my own country history!Kalo nggak kerasa trivia-nya, atau kerasa terlalu gombal, maafkan aku! *bows* Emang aku shoujo manga-haters, but my brain is a girl's brain, of course! Huweeee~! *nangis nista*

Nggak banyak ngomong lagi deh. Let's begin, desu~!

* * *

**Title: **Symphony yang Indah

**Disclaimer: **

1. Of course, I'm not the owner of **APH**! Kalo aku pemilik **APH**, aku akan menciptakan Nesia dan dia bakal jadi cewek tercantik di **APH!** *gubrak!* Pokoknya, pemilik **APH** hanyalah **Hidekaz Himaruya**-sensei.

2. Kalo yang jadi judul fic ini, **Symphony yang Indah**, adalah sebuah lagu yang (menurut aku) awesome *dijitak Ore-sama*, dinyanyikan oleh **Once Dewa 19.** Lagu keren dengan pembukaan yang megah!

**Pairing: **Netherlands X fem! Indonesia (yeah! All hail NethereNesia!). Oh, ya! Sedikit juga Singapore X fem! Malaysia.

**Rating: **T untuk kegombalan-kegombalan yang aku ciptakan... *ditimpukin dunia*

**Summary: **"_Je weet hoe vernietigen wanneer je gaat laat ik, Nesia?_" Den Haag, 2010, Netherlands.

**Warning:** Rada ga-je, gombal, minim trivia sejarah (menurut aku sih…), OC (tapi aku lihat Himaruya-sensei udah ngegambar Nesia-tan di blognya, jadi masih OC atau nggak?), OOC (mungkin), dan agak kurang nyambung sama bait lagunya.

* * *

_**Alun sebuah symphony  
Kata hati disadari  
Merasuk sukma kalbuku  
Dalam hati ada satu**_

Laut...

Aromanya selalu dapat membuat semua orang terhanyut...

Tak terkecuali bagi gadis ini...

Nesia, begitulah ia dipanggil oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai, tapi juga sekaligus musuh besarnya. Baiklah, itu memang telah berlalu sekian lama -65 tahun kalau perlu ditegaskan- dan tentu sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang melarangnya untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia terbuai oleh zamrud indah yang begitu bersinar itu...

Ya, seperti yang bisa ditebak. Siapa lagi pemilik mata yang begitu dipuja oleh gadis cantik ini selain Netherlands? Tebakan mudah bukan? Tapi tentu bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk menepis nama itu dari relung hati Nesia.

_Apa kabarmu, Nethere? Berapa tahun kita tidak berjumpa?_

Itulah kata hati Nesia. Begitu sederhana, tetapi entah mengapa terasa begitu membebaninya.

"Ah, aku sudah tak peduli pada kompeni itu!" dustanya begitu mudah. Ia bangkit dan membersihkan pasir-pasir halus di kain batiknya, lalu terdiam seakan menghadang ombak. Tepat saat itu angin berhembus lembut, seakan menawarkan diri untuk membawa pesan rindu itu menyeberangi lautan luas. Membawanya sebagai sebuah _symphony_ lembut yang mengalun melewati samudera.

_Nethere, aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana._

Ia kembali menyusuri pesisir tanah airnya yang begitu indah, dengan hati yang lebih tenang.

* * *

_**Manis lembut bisikanmu  
Merdu lirih suaramu  
Bagai pelita hidupku **_

Di belahan bumi lainnya, seorang pemuda bermata cemerlang memandang laut lepas dari salah satu dermaga di kota Den Haag. Dingin, karena iklim kota saksi bisu peristiwa _Ronde Tofel Conferentie_ [1] itu telah mencapai akhir musim gugur. Tapi angin dingin bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya sepasang sinar permata yang begitu cemerlang milik sang pemuda kompeni.

Sudah 65 tahun lamanya hatinya begitu gelap, tanpa cahaya. Semenjak ia terpaksa memadamkan satu-satunya pelita dalam hatinya, membiarkan ia pergi meninggalkannya dan meraih takdirnya sendiri. Membiarkan sepenuhnya wajah itu, suara itu, bisikan itu, sentuhan itu, dan semua bagian darinya pergi. Berkorban demi kebahagiaannya.

Meskipun ia tahu, itu berarti ia akan terkatung sendiri...

Terkatung tanpa ada hati tempatnya berlabuh, meskipun hanya untuk sekadar melepas lelah...

_Je weet hoe de vernietiging van mij als je met al je ego's, Nesia? _[2]

Ia membatin sedih, dan nanar menjalarinya hanya karena ia sedikit membuka masa lalunya. Dari mata zamrudnya, dapat terlihat luka besar yang menganga di hatinya.

"Haah, untuk apa aku memikirkan si Nesia bodoh itu? Seperti tak ada hal lain untuk kupikirkan saja!" murkanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal tak mampu mengenyahkan sosok gadis manis nan mungil itu dari pandangannya.

Ia berbalik, membelakangi lautan luas. Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan angin yang berbeda. Angin lembut, tak sekencang beberapa yang menerjangnya sebelum ini. Ia menutup mata, berusaha mendengarkan dan mengartikan bait _symphony _sang angin.

_Nesi__a__, Ik hoop dat je er prima._[3]

Ia meninggalkan dermaga dengan selengkung senyum tipis di bibirnya.

* * *

_**Berkilauan bintang malam  
Semilir angin pun sejuk  
Seakan hidup mendatang  
Dapat ku tempuh denganmu**_

"Malam ini indah sekali, Nethere," seorang gadis merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, memandangi samudera langit dengan bintang dan bulan menggantung padanya. Angin malam berhembus tak terlalu kencang, suasana yang enak untuk mengamati angkasa malam yang cerah.

"Ya, Nesia. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," pemuda berwajah asing yang juga merebahkan tubuh di samping gadis itu mengiyakan.

"Itu rasi bintang pari!" Nesia menunjuk sekelompok bintang yang berbentuk seperti layang-layang di salah satu sudut angkasa. Nethere tersenyum lembut, mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

"Lalu yang itu rasi biduk!" gadis bertubuh mungil itu pun menunjuk kelompok lainnya. Nethere mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah Nesia, dan menemukan dirinya tersipu akan wajah cantik itu. Ia bangkit tanpa sepengetahuan Nesia, meraih dagunya, lalu mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Nesia.

"Namun dua bintang terindah akan ada selamanya di matamu, Nesia," tukas Netherlands sembari menyeringai, masih belum mau bangkit dari posisinya. Sementara itu, wajah manis gadis dibawahnya sudah memerah.

Belum sempat Nesia mengatur emosinya, angin malam berhembus kencang dan Nethere saat itu juga mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. "Bisa gawat kalau kau terkena flu dan merepotkanku, ya 'kan?" Nethere berbisik di telinga Nesia pelan. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalannya saja, supaya ia punya alasan logis untuk memeluk koloninya itu. Namun tak dinyana, tangan Nesia mulai bergerak untuk balas memeluk tubuh tegap yang kini menindihnya itu.

"Alasan. Sebenarnya kau juga suka menggangguku dalam keadaan lemah 'kan?" Nesia menyangkal pernyataan Nethere yang masih tak mau melepas dekapannya. Kelopak matanya tertutup, membiarkan hatinya menikmati _symphony_ manis ini.

_Als dit kan worden voortgezet. Ik wou dat ik kon je altijd hebben als deze._ [4]

Mungkin kira-kira itulah permohonan yang Nethere ucapkan pada bintang pada malam itu.

Tapi, ternyata semua tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan...

Tak lama kemudian, perang pecah. Jepang datang lalu memaksanya menjauh dari Nesia-nya. Sedihnya, meskipun Jepang telah angkat kaki dari bumi Nusantara, bukan berarti hubungannya dengan gadis mungil itu dapat kembali seperti sedia kala.

* * *

_**Berpadunya dua insan  
Symphony dan keindahan  
Melahirkan kedamaian **_

_**Melahirkan kedamaian...**_

Nesia duduk tenang di beranda rumahnya, sembari sesekali meneguk tehnya. Ia memandangi halaman rumahnya yang luas. Dulu tanah itu dibiarkan kosong, namun Sumatera berinisiatif untuk menanaminya dengan bunga. Dan _voila_, jadilah taman yang penuh warna.

Disaat Netherlands masih disini, taman itu bukan hanya penuh warna, tapi juga penuh dengan gelak tawa Nesia dan adik-adiknya yang diakibatkan oleh keisengan Netherlands. Dan disaat Netherlands akan pergi, mengangkat kaki dari tanah air ini, Nesia melepasnya di taman ini. Ya, meskipun memang dengan arogan (dan sarkastik, khas Indonesia).

Tapi ternyata, semua hanya menjadi lebih sulit. Tanpa Netherlands, Nesia kehilangan irama hidupnya. Semangatnya sempat memudar, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit demi memperjuangkan kembali hak dan takdirnya. Ia mendapatkan ritmenya, tapi bukan iramanya. Dan ia berjuang dengan ritme kaku itu, yang dulu selalu terasa begitu damai dengan keberadaan irama Netherlands-nya.

"Kak Nesia!" suara seorang pemuda mengagetkan Nesia dari lamunannya. Pemuda yang memanggil Nesia keluar dari dalam rumah, menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi teras.

"Ada apa, Borneo?" Nesia menoleh.

"Tadi ada telepon. Katanya Kak Nesia ditunggu Pak Presiden di Istana Negara, sekarang," terang Borneo. Nesia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu bergegas bersiap.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba di Istana Negara dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Presidennya. Tidak, bukan soal teroris impor jebolan Al-Qaeda, bukan soal kasus Century, bukan soal Bu Sri Mulyani yang mendadak jadi pejabat World Bank, dan juga bukan tentang curcol-nya Pak Presiden soal Munas Demokrat yang (katanya) sukses...

Tapi...

"Nesia, bisakah kamu temani perwakilan dari Belanda yang akan menonton pagelaran seni asimilasi budaya yang kita bicarakan waktu itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar di bibir.

"N-Nethere? Pak, apa ini tidak salah?" tanyanya, masih merasa bahwa ia baru saja mendengar hal termustahil di dunia.

"Ya, saya tidak bisa menemani mereka karena ada rapat di Departemen Sosial. Jadi, saya bisa mengandalkanmu 'kan, Nesia?" tegasnya lagi dengan aura yang makin menggelap, meski masih tetap tersenyum. Seketika mengingatkannya dengan Russia yang berada nun jauh di sana.

Dan Nesia kini terdiam seribu bahasa...

* * *

_**Syair dan melodi  
Kau bagai aroma penghapus pilu  
Gelora di hati  
Bak mentari kau sejukkan hatiku**_

Nethere termenung, terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Nesia yang dengan seenak dengkul berkelebat di otaknya. Andai ia bisa, ia ingin mengunci ingatan itu pada suatu sudut otaknya dan membuang kuncinya entah kemana. Karena Nethere merasa bahwa orang yang ia kasihi itu kini tak lagi memikirkannya, seperti ia yang selalu memikirkan sosok itu.

Dulu, ia selalu memiliki Nesia untuk membagi keresahannya. Dan seketika itu pula resah dan sedih itu menguap. Baginya hanya dengan memandang Nesia saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan pilu di hatinya dan beban di pundaknya. Cukup hanya dengan melihat keceriaan Nesia (dan juga melakukan sedikit keisengan padanya, tentu saja), ia seakan mendapat semangat untuk menghalau semua masalahnya.

Tapi kini, ia bagai melodi kosong tanpa syair indah yang mengisi setiap biramanya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum pahit saat Nesia mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Hidupnya kini benar-benar tanpa mentari. Awan mendung selalu menyelimuti langitnya yang dulu biru, sama persis dengan cuaca rata-rata tahunan negerinya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa meluluhkan lapisan tebal es di hatinya, kecuali bila gadis itu kembali padanya, tentu saja. Dan itu mustahil, Nesia kini sepenuhnya milik segenap rakyatnya...

Baiklah, memang tak baik mengemudi dengan pikiran yang _disconnected_, tapi inilah yang dilakukan Nethere untuk kembali ke Amsterdam. Pemuda berambut silver itu terus mengendarai mobilnya melalui jalanan lengang Belanda. Bosnya tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya untuk datang ke Amsterdam. Padahal di rumahnya di Rotterdam, Belgie telah menunggu. Dan bak kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Nethere hanya manggut-manggut menuruti perintah bosnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, ia telah tiba di ruang kerja bosnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Nethere saat mendengar apa perintah bosnya...

"Wakilkan saya untuk berkunjung ke Indonesia, Nethere," dengan wajah tanpa dosa (yang terlihat mencurigakan bagi Nethere), bos Netherlands memberikan instruksi sesingkat-singkatnya pada protagonis kita satu ini.

"M-maksud anda...? Indonesia... yang itu?" tanya Nethere yang masih juga _lemot_.

"Memang ada berapa negara yang memiliki nama Indonesia? Dan memang ada berapa gadis bernama Nesia yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu, Netherlands?" tanya bosnya usil. Nethere membalasnya dengan geraman kesal sekaligus grogi.

"T-tapi, anda sendiri tahu kalau hubungan kami tidak begitu..."

"...akur? Saya tahu itu, dan sudah waktunya untuk mengakhirinya, Netherlands. Sudah 65 tahun berlalu, apa kau tak merindukannya?" sela bos Netherlands, membuat pemuda itu terdiam, memikirkan perkataaan atasannya tadi.

* * *

_**Burung-burung pun bernyanyi  
Bunga pun tersenyum  
Melihat kau hibur hatiku**_

Netherlands mendengus kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak sendiri pergi ke Indonesia, tapi apa kenyataannya?

Ia duduk di kelas bisnis, SENDIRIAN.

Ingin rasanya ia memaki-maki bosnya, tapi tentu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Teganya ia (dan semua staff-nya) membuatnya berdebar-debar seorang diri untuk menghadapi mantan koloninya itu. Hu-uh, semua ini akan segera ia selesaikan sepulangnya dari Indonesia nanti.

Suara pemberitahuan _landing_ terdengar dari _speaker_, dan masih dengan bersungut-sungut Netherlands memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tak lama, _landing_ sukses dilakukan. Nethere serasa ingin terjun bebas dari pesawat, menginjak tanah yang telah sekian lama ia tinggalkan. Matahari yang baru terbit saja terasa begitu hangat, tak seperti di negerinya.

Indonesia, ya, tanah indah sejuta pesona itu kembali ia injak. Bukan untuk kembali bersitegang, tapi untuk meraih sesuatu...

Meraih cintanya, takdirnya, dan gadis yang begitu dicintainya...

* * *

Nesia membuka jendela kayu kamarnya, menyambut pagi sejuk tanah airnya. Rambut panjangnya terkepang agak berantakan, menandakan ia baru saja terbangun. Ia meregangkan tangannya dan menguap singkat. Sebentar ia memandangi taman, dengan bunga mekar dan burung bernyanyi sebagai pertunjukan utamanya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia hendak membangunkan adik-adiknya. Tapi...

_Untuk Kak Nesia_

_Maaf aku pergi tiba-tiba, tapi aku harus segera berangkat. Kakek Majapahit sakit lagi. Aku sengaja membawa semuanya karena tahu Kakak akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tak ingin membuat kakak repot dengan mengurangnya separuh kekuatan _babysitter _di rumah, hehehe... Aku berangkat pagi sekali dan tak tega membangunkan Kakak. Jadi, maafkan aku. Akan aku kirimi kabar setibanya di rumah Kakek._

_Dariku,_

_Sumatera_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di secarik kertas pada meja keluarga. Indonesia menghela napas, artinya ia sendirian di rumahnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, memasak sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, bel pintunya berbunyi. Masih dengan celemek, ia tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu padanya sepagi ini.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, Nesia!" wajah asing, mata sewarna zamrud, rambut _spike _silver, kulit pucat, dan tubuh tegap. Oh ya, jangan lupakan seringai khas yang kini terpasang di wajahnya.

"N-Nethere?" pekik tertahan keluar dari celah bibir Nesia, masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Haah, benar-benar pagi yang penuh kejutan bagi Indonesia...

* * *

_**Hatiku mekar kembali  
Terhibur symphony  
Pasti hidupku 'kan bahagia**_

"Kenapa hanya kamu sendiri yang datang?" tanya Nesia dari dapur, masih terus berkutat pada bahan makanannya. Yeah, ditambah lagi ia harus membuatkan satu porsi tambahan untuk Nethere –yang mengaku belum makan apapun semenjak berangkat dari Amsterdam (bayangkan betapa lamanya itu).

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Nesia. Dan konyol, kalau kamu ingin tahu," Nethere menjawab sembari merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal pada sofa empuk. Dari sana ia masih dapat melihat punggung Nesia yang masih tekun mengolah sarapan mereka.

Ide 'cemerlang' melintas di otak Nethere. Ia bangkit dan mengendap-endap menghampiri Nesia. Lalu saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, ia dengan segera memeluk Nesia dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Nesia.

"Kyaaa!" Nesia berteriak kaget saat merasakan ada tangan kuat yang menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan kepanikan di wajah Nesia, Nethere dengan rileks menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Nesia yang lama tak ia rasakan. Dan posisi ini benar-benar membuat mereka tampak begitu serasi *ditimpuk Nesia* (tapi akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bila tiba-tiba ada hansip datang dan berseru 'pasangan mesum!' pada mereka, tipikal Indonesia sekali).

"_Ik mis je_,"[5] katanya singkat (dan gombal, dalam skala author). Nesia membelalakkan mata, mengerti maksudnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika itu juga. Dan memberi efek panik pada jiwa ke-timur-an Nesia.

"N-Nethere! Lepaskan aku!" Nesia berontak di dalam pelukan Nethere. Merasa tak dipedulikan, ia mengambil teflon terdekat dan...

... memukulkan punggung teflon malang itu pada wajah tampan (?) Nethere. _All hail Hungary!_

Baiklah, kita kembali pada acara selanjutnya. Nesia menyelesaikan persiapan sarapannya lalu mereka berdua memulai sarapan (dalam diam, karena Nesia masih marah pada Nethere). Setelah Nethere meminta maaf dengan alasan lupa akan adat timur Nesia (sembari tetap merayunya), gadis bertubuh mungil itu bersedia memaafkan mantan _motherland_-nya itu. Dan saat itu juga, Netherlands berkesimpulan bahwa ada gunanya juga ia (dipaksa) mempelajari trik-trik ala France.

"Auw! Sakit, Nesia!" Nethere meringis saat Nesia mengompres 'mahakarya'-nya di dahi Nethere.

"Sa-sakit, ya? Maafkan aku!" Nesia sedikit mengangkat tangannya dari dahi Nethere, lalu mulai mengompres lagi.

"Tahan ya, Nethere," pinta Nesia. Nesia kembali menyentuhkan kain basah itu ke dahi Nethere. Pemuda itu meringis lagi.

Setelah selesai, ia mengambil kapas dan plester untuk menutup 'mahakarya agung'-nya itu. Tapi karena area luka belum kering benar, dua benda itu tak bisa menempel. Nesia yang malas bangkit untuk mengambil kain kering, memilih untuk meniupi kening Nethere. Tampaknya negeri kesayangan kita satu ini tak menyadari bahwa wajah Nethere memerah sewarna tomat Antonio-san.

"Kak Nesia! Aku datang berkunjung!" seseorang berseru sembari masuk. Gadis itu, Malasyia, membatu saat melihat posisi kakak sepupunya dan Nethere (baca: Nesia berdiri dengan lutut sembari meniupi luka Nethere yang basah karena air kompresan, namun sang negeri melayu itu melihatnya dalam perspektif yang "berbeda"). Nesia dan Nethere sontak menoleh. Singapore yang bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya yang biasanya heboh itu menghampirinya.

"Mala, ada ap..." kata-kata Singapore turut terputus saat melihat kakaknya dan Nethere berposisi seperti itu (yang tentu juga dipandang dengan perspektif a la Malaysia). "...ah."

"Maaf, sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian. Silakan lanjutkan 'kegiatan'-nya," kata mereka kompak sembari ngeluyur pergi. Saat itu juga, akal sehat Nesia kembali mendarat ke bumi.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN, HAH?" Nesia yang meradang berlari menyerang mereka, meninggalkan Nethere yang masih _disconnect_, untuk selanjutnya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mantan koloninya itu.

* * *

**TBC, aru~! *Yao mode: on***

Bersambung~! Padahal udah panjang, tapi masih bersambung juga... Penyakit author (baca: kalo udah sekali nulis susah berhenti) kambuh lagi, hehehe... Gomennasaaaai~! Dan arigatou buat yang udah baca cerita ini! *bows*

Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan tata bahasa (mau bahasa Indonesianya, apalagi bahasa Belanda), silakan PM aku secepat mungkin! OK! *merasa bersalah mode: on* Kalian tahu kan, aku bukan orang Belanda, belum pernah tinggal di sana, dan tidak sempat hidup di jaman kolonialisme Belanda *bletak!*. Pokoknya kritik dan saran amat-sangat dinantikan!

Lalu chapter 2 akan menggunakan lagu baru, soalnya lirik lagu yang pertama habis sampai situ. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran lagu yang pas sama tema fic ini (tapi diusahakan bahasa Indonesia, supaya sama dengan chapter 1), pasti aku pertimbangkan. Karena author sedang kebingungan setengah hidup memikirkan lagu selanjutnya!

Pokoknya tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, REVIEW MINNA~!

* * *

Nb, aru~!

[1] Konferensi Meja Bundar, 27 Desember 1945. Masih inget kan, aru~?

[2] Kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat kau pergi dengan segala egomu itu, Nesia?

[3] Nesia, aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana.

[4] Andai ini bisa terus berlangsung. Andai aku selamanya dapat memilikimu seperti ini.

[5] Aku merindukanmu


	2. Andai Aku Bisa

Chapter ke-2 dataaang! Pertama banget, arigatou buat semua masukan, pujian *ditimpuk*, caci-maki, dan apapun bentuknya yang author newbie ini dapatkan di chapter pertama kemarin! Buat silent reader, sangkyuu juga, dan semoga kalian menikmati tulisan author ini *amiiin*!

Ini akan jadi chapter terakhir, tapi masih ada juga _bonus chapter_ tentang kesialan-dan-kebodohan-berbuah-manis yang diterima Nethere, juga ulah semua orang didalamnya. Ini khusus untuk Nethere! Berbahagialah dirimu, oi Nethere!

Udah ah pembukaannya! Let's begin, desu~!

* * *

**Chapter's Title:** Andai Aku Bisa

**Disclaimer: **Sampai kapanpun, **APH **tetap bukan milik saia, titik!

1. Lagu **Andai Aku Bisa** juga bukan punya saia. Lagu ini punya (alm) Eyang **Chrisye** yang ketemu lagi setelah berapa tahun gak dengerin. Trus dengan penuh kebanggaan saia pake lagu lama (yang masih saia inget liriknya di luar kepala *bangga*) ini di dalem project kali ini. Semoga lagu Eyang lainnya bisa kuolah juga!

2. Ada satu kalimat yang saia ambil dari novel berjudul **Rahasia Meede: Misteri Harta Karun VOC** karya **E. S. Ito**. Orang inilah Dan Brown-nya Indonesia!

3. Berbagai latar tempat di FF ini juga bukan milik saia!

**Pairing: **Masih sama kok, Koninkrijk der Nederlanden X fem! Indonesia

**Rating: **Masih T, gak naik *no way!* dan gak turun.

**Summary: **Kolonialisme itu seperti hasrat cinta. Benarkah itu?

**Warning: **Silakan baca warning di chapter yang lalu, itu juga berlaku di chapter ini. Italic = flashback~!

* * *

_**Andai aku bisa ...  
Memutar kembali  
Waktu yang telah berjalan  
Tuk kembali bersama di dirimu selamanya...**_

Nethere duduk termenung di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Nesia. Tak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini, semuanya masih terlihat begitu _vintage_. Ya, mungkin yang berubah adalah bertambahnya alat elektronik di rumah Kasepuhan itu. Lainnya, bahkan masih Nethere hafal di luar kepala.

* * *

"_Andai aku mampu memutar semua ini kembali, aku tak akan segan melakukannya," Nethere bergumam pelan. Tapi suaranya masih mampu didengar seorang gadis berpakaian tentara dihadapannya._

"_Sayangnya, kita tak mungkin bisa memutar waktu kembali, Nethere. Tidak akan pernah," gadis itu, Nesia, berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Nethere melempar sebuah senyum padanya, meskipun semua orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung tahu senyum itu sama sekali tidak tulus._

"_Aku tahu betul itu. Tapi jika aku bisa, aku akan datang padamu dengan cara berbeda. Aku yakin, dengan begitu semuanya akan berubah," Nethere mengalihkan pandangannya, ganti menatapi setiap sudut pekarangan rumah Nesia. Ah, ia akan merindukan rumah ini._

"_Aku tak butuh semua itu. Sekarang, cepat pergi dari sini," Nesia berkata dengan nada datar. Nethere tersenyum miris, lalu menggendong ranselnya._

"_Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum aku pergi," Nethere menarik tangan Nesia, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Setelah itu, Nethere berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan Nesia yang membatu sebelum jatuh terduduk di tanah dan mulai menangis._

"_Ik hou van je, Nesia, nu en voor altidj_ [1]_," kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Nesia. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menjerit frustasi saat sosok tegap itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sementara sang pemuda hanya mampu menahan diri agar ia tak berbalik lagi dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu.

* * *

_

Saat ingatan macam itu yang keluar, Nethere hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan menyesali segalanya. Ia senantiasa berharap sebuah harapan kosong: berharap itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Dan kita tahu, itu semua adalah realita yang memang terjadi.

"Nethere?" tangan seseorang menyentuh pundak Nethere lembut. Pemuda itu sempat terlonjak, sebelum menoleh ke arah orang yang mengagetkannya itu.

"Nesia! Jangan buat aku…" kata-kata Nethere terputus, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan lain. Bukan, bukan karena Nethere baru saja berhadapan dengan salah makhluk halus milik Nesia. Ia kaget (atau kagum?) melihat ex-koloninya itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak terpaku? Nesia tampak begitu cantik. Ia menggunakan kebaya brukat berwarna merah dengan lapisan dalam berwarna putih. Terlihat batik berwarna coklat dengan sedikit warna gading membalut kakinya, menyembulkan sedikit sepatu hak tinggi yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya tersanggul rapi dengan hiasan berupa untaian melati. Juga jangan lupakan tas tangan kecil yang ia bawa.

"Jangan buat kamu… apa?" Nesia balik bertanya. Nethere mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang sempat melongo.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat pergi ke konser! Dasar wanita, sekali bersolek langsung lupa diri!" kata Nethere setengah membentak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sebagai dampak melihat penampilan Nesia dengan cara menyeret keluar gadis itu. Sementara yang diseret komat-kamit mengutuk sang penyeret.

Di luar rumah, seseorang menunggu mereka. Pak Agung, ia adalah supir yang memang biasanya mengantarkan Nesia pergi dinas. Tapi Nesia menangkap gelagat panik di wajah pria itu.

"Pak Agung, anda kenapa?" tanya Nesia setelah tiba di hadapannya. Pak Agung berbalik.

"Nona Nesia, sebenarnya saya mau minta izin," katanya ragu. Nesia mengernyitkan dahi, kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Pak?" tanya Nesia. Nethere terlihat akan marah, tapi Nesia memandanginya seakan berkata untuk mendengarkan terlebih dahulu alasan dari Pak Agung.

"Sebenarnya begini, tadi Ibu saya menelepon. Katanya istri saya sudah melahirkan," jawabnya agak takut.

"Waah, selamat ya Pak. Kalau Bapak mau minta izin karena itu, saya izinkan kok," Nesia terlihat senang. Nethere sendiri merasa lega tak memarahi Pak Agung tadi.

"Tapi, Nona…"

"Tak apa, Pak. Saya bisa menyetir. Bapak tak perlu khawatir, kami bisa berangkat sendiri. Nesia, cepat telepon taksi untuk menjemput Pak Agung." Nethere berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia yang fasih. Ternyata ia masih mampu menggunakan bahasa persatuan itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Nesia kaget. Sifat egois Nethere digantikan dengan sifat pengertian? Apa dunia telah terbalik? *author dibunuh Nethere*

"Nesia, ayo cepat telepon!" melihat Nesia yang malah bengong, Nethere kembali membentak gadis itu. Nesia tersadar dan segera mengambil _handphone_ dari tas tangannya itu, segera menghubungi nomor perusahaan taksi langganannya.

"Bapak tunggu disini saja, taksi datang 10 menit lagi." Nesia berkata setelah selesai menelepon. Gadis itu lantas segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan, dimana Nethere telah menunggu di balik kemudinya. Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka meluncur dari rumah Nesia yang terletak di kawasan Lembang yang asri itu. Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi, Pak Agung mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Pak, rencana berjalan sempurna," dengan singkat Pak Agung berkata pada orang diseberang sana.

* * *

_**Bukan maksud aku membawa dirimu  
Masuk terlalu jauh  
Kedalam kisah cinta  
Yang tak mungkin terjadi…**_

Kedua _nation _itu melamun, saling terdiam sembari menikmati jalanan Bandung di malam hari. Nethere melirik diam-diam ke arah Nesia disampingnya, sementara yang dipandangi malah tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nethere tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat jalanan dihadapannya. Dulu jalanan Bandung tak seramai ini, karena dulu yang terlihat hanya kereta kuda atau satu-dua mobil. Kini, kendaraan berseliweran dimana-mana.

* * *

"_Ayolah, Nesia! Temani aku jalan-jalan!" Nethere merajuk seperti anak kecil, sementara Nesia cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak, Nethere. Aku sudah susah-payah memasak untukmu, jadi tak ada agenda jalan-jalan hari ini," Nesia dengan tegas menolak rencana dadakan Nethere._

"_Oh, ayolah… _mijn vrouw [2], _kita bisa jalan-jalan 'kan sore ini?" Nethere tak segan memeluk tubuh Nesia. Sementara wajah Nesia berubah warna dari kuning langsat jadi kemerahan, begitu mendengar dan merasakan perilaku Nethere._

"_Ugh, terserahlah," Nesia menyerah, lalu membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Nethere. Si Kompeni itu tersenyum puas, keinginannya dikabulkan juga._

_Dan jadilah mereka menikmati sore Sabtu yang cerah itu dengan acara turun gunung, dari daerah pedesaan di Lembang ke hiruk pikuk Kota Bandung. Nethere dengan gembira mengemudikan mobil antik, sementara "sang istri" sibuk merengut disampingnya. _

_Tiba di Jalan Braga, mereka turun dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Di sana, mereka mampir ke berbagai toko. Pertama toko kopi Aroma yang memang terkenal dengan aroma kopinya yang khas. Lalu Nesia diseret untuk masuk ke butik milik orang Perancis dan disuguhi berbagai pakaian a la Eropa (yang semuanya ia tolak mentah-mentah). Lalu mereka melangkah ke satu toko es krim dan membeli 2 porsi es krim di sana. Lalu giliran Nesia yang menyeret Nethere masuk ke salah satu toko buku. Dan saat melihat sebuah florist, terlintaslah ide manis di otak Nethere._

"_Sekarang, kita bisa pulang…" Nesia berbalik dan melihat Nethere menunduk padanya dengan sebuket besar bunga tulip merah. "…kan?" lanjutan kata itu baru terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. "Ini…"_

"_Untukmu, Ratuku," Nethere masih membungkuk, menyerahkan buket besar bunga yang berarti pernyataan cinta dan permohonan kepercayaan penuh itu. Wajah Nesia berubah senada dengan warna bunga itu._

"_G-gombal," tukas Nesia terbata-bata. Nethere menyeringai lebar, satu tangannya masih berada di balik punggungnya. Nesia yang melihat kejanggalan itu, lantas mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?" selidik Nesia._

"_Ooh, ini…" Nethere mengeluarkan tangannya, lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di telinga Nesia. Wangi yang Nesia kenal dengan begitu baik._

"_Melati…?" Nesia memandangi Nethere dalam tanya. Nethere mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Nesia untuk kembali berjalan._

"_Melati, untuk keramahanmu, kekayaan hatimu, dirimu yang merupakan berkut Tuhan untukku, dan keanggunan sifatmu," terang Nethere sembari merangkul Nesia, tanpa sadar telah membuat wajah pemilik tangan yang ia genggam makin memanas.

* * *

_

Netherlands tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengingat betul masa itu, seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Nesia yang kebingungan, lantas memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Nethere?" suara Nesia kembali membawa Nethere menuju jalanan. Nethere menoleh sebentar, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hanya teringat sesuatu," jawab Nethere singkat, namun sama sekali tak membuat tanya di benak Nesia pupus sedikitpun.

'Ah, tidak. Tak mungkin aku mengharapkan cinta yang mustahil itu kembali lagi padaku. Netherlands, sadarlah, Nesia sama sekali tak akan mungkin bisa mencintaimu lagi, seperti hari itu. Dan mustahil bagiku untuk memaksa masuk kembali ke dalam kisahnya.' Nethere membatin sedih, membiarkan Nesia berbingung ria disampingnya.

* * *

_**Dan aku tak punya hati  
Untuk menyakiti dirimu**_

_Gereja Katedral Bandung, tempat yang terlihat begitu indah di sore hari yang cerah itu. Nethere memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman gereja, sebelum ia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Nesia. Pemuda berambut silver itu lalu meraih tangan Nesia dan menariknya masuk._

"_Gereja? Kau mau membaptisku?" sergah Nesia dengan nada sewot, membuat Nethere menghela nafas._

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku cuma sudah lama tidak pergi ke gereja, jadi aku mampir dulu kemari. Nanti aku di-cap Tuhan sebagai domba yang tersesat lagi," Nethere menyeringai, lalu membuka pintu besar gereja. Mereka berjalan lurus menuju altar. Nesia duduk di salah satu bangku, sementara Nethere berlutut di depan altar lalu mulai berdo'a._

_Gereja sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Nesia terdiam, memandangi sekitarnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya, melihat setiap detil gereja dengan cermat untuk kemudian mengaguminya dalam hati. Dibelakangnya, Nethere bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Nesia. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyentuh pundak Nesia lembut. Nesia menoleh, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum._

"_Sudah selesai berdo'anya?" tanya Nesia lembut. Nethere sontak terkejut merasakan perubahan sikap Nesia yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia balas tersenyum._

"_Sudah, 'kok. Ayo, kita pergi," Nethere mengangguk lalu kembali menggenggam erat tangan Nesia._

"_Berdo'a apa sih? Kok sepertinya serius sekali," tanya Nesia penasaran._

"_Rahasia!" jawab Nethere dengan nada jahil. Padahal, ia ingin menjawab 'Aku berdo'a agar kau selalu bersamaku, dan agar aku tak pernah menyakiti hatimu, selamanya.' Dan ia mengurungkan jawabannya. Sementara, Nesia merengut mendengar jawaban yang tak memuaskan itu._

"_Waah, sudah mau Maghrib! Sebelum pulang, kita ke Masjid Agung dulu ya! Kalau aku shalat di rumah, nanti keburu Isya," Nesia memohon pada Nethere setelah melihat matahari mulai tenggelam, sekeluarnya mereka dari gereja._

"_Anything for you, My Queen," Nethere menyanggupi keinginan Nesia, dan mereka berkendara menuju Alun-Alun Bandung…

* * *

_

Nethere menyadari sesuatu, lalu ia membelokkan kendaraannya. Nesia terkejut dengan jalan yang Nethere ambil.

"Nethere, jalan ini bukan jalan ke Sabuga! Kita salah jalan!" Nesia panik, mengira Nethere tak tahu jalan menuju lokasi diadakannya konser asimilasi itu. Tapi Nethere membalas kepanikan Nesia dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kita memang TIDAK AKAN pergi ke Sabuga. Jangan panik begitu, dong," Nethere kembali menatap jalanan. Dan wajah psikopat Pak Presiden telah terbayang dalam pikiran Nesia.

* * *

_**Dan aku tak punya hati tuk mencintai  
Dirimu yang selalu mencintai diriku  
Walau kau tahu diriku masih bersamanya...**_

Nesia merengut kesal. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia TAK PERNAH mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Netherlands. Tujuan awal mereka adalah **SABUGA **[3], bukan **RESTORAN HOTEL SAVOY HOMANN**! Ah, ia akan dibunuh bos-nya. Dan lihatlah apa yang dilakukan pemuda sial itu, memesan makanan dengan tenangnya? Dasar pemuda Eropa sial!

"Hei, ayolah. Jangan merengut begitu, Nesia," Nethere membujuk Nesia. Tapi yang terjadi, wajah Nesia lebih kusut dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau sampai bos-ku tahu, aku bisa dibunuhnya. Kau tahu itu, Nethere?" aura depresif berkeliaran di sekitar tubuh Nesia, seketika mengingatkan Nethere dengan sang pemilik sejatinya yang nun jauh di Moskow sana (yang selalu terancam mengganti nama rumahnya dari Moskow menjadi Minsk. Oke, mulai OOT! Lanjut!).

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan beliau nanti. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu, ya? Tadi 'kan kita belum makan malam," Nethere sekali lagi membujuk Nesia. Nesia menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Nethere tersenyum senang. Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Dan Nesia teringat bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyentuh buku menu! Tapi…

"Kamu… masih ingat menu kesukaanku?" Nesia terkejut melihat hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sejenis pasta dan kue khas Belanda, dengan teh sebagai minumannya.

"Tak mungkin bisa aku lupakan. Kamu ingat saat kita pertama kali kesini? Kamu begitu menyukai menu ini. Tak kusangka setelah sekian lama, menu ini masih dicantumkan," jawab Nethere. Ia memandang jauh ke dalam permata hitam kecoklatan Nesia. Sementara yang dipandangi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah interior restoran.

"Arsitektur dan auranya sama sekali tak berubah, ya," Nesia tersenyum sembari tetap memandangi sekelilingnya. Nethere tersenyum lembut.

"Aku setuju. Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu," Nethere membenarkan. "Hei, ayo kita makan! Nanti makanannya dingin," Nethere memandangi makanannya sebelum melahapnya, sementara Nesia menyeruput teh-nya terlebih dulu.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Nesia berpikir mereka akan segera pergi menuju Sabuga. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Mobil diarahkan menuju Jalan Braga, dan seketika ingatan masa lalu berkelebat di benak Nesia. Tak lama, mereka berhenti dan mulai berjalan di trotoar Braga. Malam ini ramai, karena memang ini adalah _weekend_.

"Ternyata, jalan inilah yang telah banyak berubah," Nethere berkomentar. Nesia mengangguk pelan. Seakan napak tilas, Nethere memasuki toko kopi dan membeli beberapa kantung bubuk kopi untuknya dan Nesia. Setelah itu, mereka melewati kafe es krim yang telah tutup karena sudah malam. Lalu mampir ke toko buku tua yang sempat mereka singgahi dulu. Dan Nesia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

"Untukmu, Ratuku," Nethere membungkuk, di tempat yang sama, posisi yang sama, kata-kata yang sama, bunga yang sama, hanya dengan zaman yang berbeda. Tapi meskipun Nesia sudah tahu itu akan terjadi, ia tetap menunjukkan semburat kemerahan di wajahnya. Seketika, angin malam berhembus dingin, membuat tubuh Nesia yang berpakaian tipis menggigil sebentar.

"Ugh, dingin sekali," keluh Nesia. Namun ia tak perlu mengeluh lagi, karena ia telah merasa lebih hangat dengan bantuan jas Nethere. Nesia menoleh ke arah Nethere yang kini hanya menggunakan kemeja panjang yang dibalut tuxedo, celana panjang hitam di badannya, dan tentu saja sepatu di kakinya. *iyalah, masa nggak pake sepatu! = =;* Mereka lalu mulai berjalan kembali.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Nethere tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Nesia. Nesia mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, terimakasih," jawab Nesia sembari memperbaiki posisi jas itu di pundaknya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Nethere.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah terlalu malam," Nethere mengulurkan tangannya pada Nesia. Nesia yang sempat terkejut dengan malu dan ragu menerima uluran tangan kuat itu. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan, setidaknya hingga tempat parkir mobil.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, Nethere memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Ia mengira Nesia telah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ternyata _nation_ itu lebih memilih untuk duduk-duduk dulu di kursi beranda rumah.

"Katanya dingin, 'kok belum masuk juga?" tanya Nethere setelah ia duduk di kursi tepat di samping Nesia. Nesia tersenyum.

"Aku sering melihat bintang pada jam segini, setelah kupastikan adik-adikku telah terlelap," jawab Nesia lembut. "seperti waktu dulu, kamu ingat?"

"Waktu itu, ya? Tentu saja aku masih ingat betul," jawab Nethere. Saat-saat dimana adik-adik Nesia belum meramaikan rumah itu, saat-saat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua yang tinggal di sana. *referensi lihat chapter 1! ^ ^*

Setelah mengobrol tak karuan, akhirnya Nethere berani menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya selama kurang lebih 65 tahun ini.

"Um, Nesia… aku… mau tanya sesuatu," Nethere membuka kembali pembicaraan dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa itu?" mendengar nada pembicaraan yang serius, Nesia mengarahkan pandangannya pada permata zamrud itu.

"Aku tahu, ini hal yang salah. Aku juga sangat tahu posisiku. Tapi izinkan aku bertanya…" Nethere mengambil jeda, namun tak cukup untuk Nesia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "…tidak, bukan bertanya, tapi berharap. Bisakah aku berharap untuk cintamu lagi? Aku tahu tak mudah bagimu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu 'kan?"

Jawaban pertama Nesia adalah keterkejutan. Jawaban kedua Nesia adalah diam, bungkam. Jawaban ketiga Nesia adalah tatap lembutnya, meskipun ia tak tersenyum.

"Aku tak punya hati untuk mencintaimu, Nethere. Tidak setelah semua ini," Nesia menjawab pelan namun cukup tegas di telinga Nethere. Nethere tersenyum pasrah, ia tak punya harapan lagi.

"Yaah, baiklah. Tak apa bila memang itu keinginanmu, aku bisa menerimanya," Nethere bangkit dari duduknya, hendak melangkah masuk. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya, menahan langkahnya.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Kompeni!" Nesia, orang yang menggenggam tangan Nethere telah berdiri dari kursinya. Nethere menoleh, lalu bertemu pandang dengan permata hitam kecoklatan yang kini berkaca-kaca itu.

"Bukannya ini sudah selesai, Nesia?" Nethere makin pasrah dengan segalanya. Nesia menggeleng cepat, membuat butiran air mata yang menggenang itu mengalir.

"Ini belum selesai!" bentak Nesia. "Aku tak mungkin punya hati untuk mencintaimu lagi! Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau masih mencintaiku, menunggu hatiku kembali padamu bahkan tanpa ada sedikitpun kepastian. Entah kamu atau aku yang sebenarnya bodoh, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tak pantas lagi untukmu. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi!" jawaban panjang inilah yang sanggup membuat Nethere melongo tak berdaya.

* * *

_**Walaupun kau tahu  
**__**K**__**au tahu diriku  
Masih bersamanya...**_

"Memang apa yang telah terjadi selama ini?" tanya Nethere lugu. Emosi Nesia makin memuncak.

"Aku berpaling darimu disaat tersulitmu, lalu aku malah jatuh dalam perangkap Jepang. Membuatmu makin kewalahan, membuatmu makin kesusahan… Terlalu banyak salahku padamu, luka yang kutorehkan padamu memang tak banyak, tapi aku yakin lukamu lebih dalam dari milikku. Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku menorehkan lebih banyak luka padamu dengan mencintaimu," Nesia menjawab dengan diiringi isakan sesekali. Nethere meraih Nesia dan mendekapnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukannya aku yang bersalah padamu? Aku menjajahmu, mengambil harta bendamu, membuat rakyatmu tersiksa, dan sekarang aku mengharapkan cintamu? Aku ini memang tidak tahu diri," Nethere mengelus rambut Nesia lembut. Nesia terdiam, itu semua memang benar. Tapi, mengapa ia tetap merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu?

"Aku tak akan mampu menjalani ini sekalipun aku memaksakannya. Rakyatku tak akan setuju. Kisah kita…" Nesia terdiam saat Nethere tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan memegangi pipinya, mendongakkan wajah Nesia untuk melihat matanya.

"Kenapa dengan kisah kita? Kau mau bilang kalau kisah kita tak mungkin terjadi, begitu?" Nethere mencoba menerka jalan pikiran Nesia. Nesia terkejut, tebakan itu tepat. Nethere membaca gelagat Nesia, lalu tersenyum. "Jika itu yang kau takutkan, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu mengganggu _kita_," Nethere menjawab tegas. Namun, kata _kita _berhasil membuat Nesia luluh. "jadi, apa jawabanmu, Ratuku?" tanya Nethere lagi. Nesia menunduk, sebelum kembali menghadang tatapan Nethere.

"…Ya." Nesia menjawab singkat. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, sementara Nethere lagi-lagi terkejut. "Ya." Nesia mengulang jawabannya sembari kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Senyum sumringah mulai merekah di bibir Nethere. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memberikan pelukan terbesarnya pada Nesia. "Ya, ya, ya," Nesia terisak, lalu melompat ke dalam pelukan Nethere. Ia menangis keras-keras dan mengumpulkan tenaga dengan mencengkeram kemeja Nethere.

"Kamu tak perlu mengulang jawabanmu sampai 5 kali untuk meyakinkanku, 'kan?" Nethere menghela napas lega, berusaha untuk menenangkan Nesia yang masih juga histeris.

_

* * *

_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada banyak orang yang mengawasi kejadian itu dari jauh. Pak Agung, ketujuh adik Nesia (mereka berbohong soal sakitnya Kakek Sriwijaya), staff Nesia, dan bahkan Pak Presiden. Mereka semua tersenyum senang, karena rencana mereka berhasil dengan sempurna. Tak lama kemudian, bunyi dering _handphone _milik Pak Presiden berbunyi. Pria separuh baya itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjawab telepon itu disana.

"Halo," Pak Presiden menjawab telepon itu.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Pak. Saya yakin disana sudah larut malam," suara anggun seseorang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tentu tidak, Yang Mulia Ratu. Anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu, justru Anda menelepon pada saat yang sangat tepat," Pak Presiden tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil, memperhatikan kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Saya harap itu artinya rencana ini berhasil, Pak," suara tawa kecil terdengar diantara suara Ratu.

"Sesuai dengan rencana, Yang Mulia," Pak Presiden memberi jawaban yang sangat diharapkan oleh Ratu.

"Itu artinya, salah satu diantara kita yang harus mengalah. Bukan begitu, Pak?" suara ramah itu terdengar sangat gembira.

"Saya tahu betul maksud Anda. Saya yang merelakan Indonesia pergi ke Den Haag, atau Anda yang merelakan Netherlands tetap tinggal di Bandung. Begitukah maksud anda?" Pak Presiden memastikan analisisnya.

"Ya, itu maksud saya," Ratu membenarkan analisis itu.

"Biarlah mereka yang memilih. Saya yakin apapun pilihan mereka, itulah yang terbaik," Pak Presiden berkata dengan bijak.

"Saya setuju. Tapi Pak, saya harap negeri anda merestui. Ini tentang masalah historis," suara Ratu terdengar ragu di seberang sana.

"Sekarang, rakyat kami sendiri tak terlalu memusingkan semua itu. Mereka lebih terbuka. Bagi saya pribadi, kolonialisme itu seperti hasrat cinta. Kadang, dia bersikap posesif dan muncul dalam bentuk monopoli. Kadang pula, dia mengobarkan kecemburuan dalam bentuk perang dan kekerasan. Tetapi, lebih sering memancarkan kasih sayang dalam bentuk pendidikan dan kebebasan. Kolonialisme tidak lebih dari percintaan antara Barat dan Timur. Barat yang agresif dan Timur yang pasif," dan semuanya terlihat jelas bagi Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Baiklah, silakan Anda melanjutkan 'pengintaian' Anda, Pak. Saya akan dengan senang hati mendengar cerita lengkapnya," nada bercanda yang kini terdengar renyah di antara pemimpin negara itu. Dan pembicaraan terputus. Pak Presiden tersenyum, tapi ia butuh lebih dari pembelaan Nesia esok pagi tentang absennya pasangan baru ini di konser asimilasi.

* * *

**(Not really) The End~!**

Ya Allah, Tuhan Semesta Alam… PANJANG BENER NIH CHAPTER! Saia tak keberatan jika reader sekalian mau membunuh saia. Ikhlas! Pokoknya saia tobat! Ternyata sekalinya saia bikin FF sejarah, langsung gak bisa berhenti! T.T

Thank's Yuu to:

~Semua reader dan reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca karya ini.

~Buku _Bandung Tempo Dulu_ karangan Eyang Haryoto Kunto. Dari buku ini saia mendapatkan penggambaran gamblang tentang keadaan Bandung, terutama Jalan Braga pada masa Kolonialisme. Makasih banyak, Eyang!

~Novel _Rahasia Meede: Misteri Harta Karun VOC _karya Mas E.S Ito. Novel inilah novel misteri Indonesia pertama yang saia puja. Banyak inspirasi saia dapat dari sana!

~Kawan-kawan yang minta FF ini cepet di-update. Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows*

~ANRI dan video-video jadulnya yang membuat mata saia terbuka tentang kemakmuran Indonesia di masa penjajahan.

Yah, yang berkenan REVIEW, OK! ^ ^

* * *

**Note desu~!**

[1] I love you, now and forever. *gombal nih... = =;*

[2] My Wife. *saia rasanya melting waktu nulis kata ini*

[3] Sabuga = Sasana Budaya Ganesha, Jalan Tamansari Kota Bandung.


	3. Sengsara membawa Nikmat ?

BONUS CHAPTER DESU~! *bows*

Oke, silakan anda membunuh saya yang gak tau malu ini sekarang. Udah cerita utamanya aja panjang, ditambah chapter tambahan lagi? Udahlah, kita mulai aja, OK?

* * *

**Sengsara membawa Nikmat (?)**

Q : Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai sang maniak lolikon *author dibacok Nethere* terpaksa menginap di rumah Nesia dengan alasan akomodasi?

A: Baca aja sendiri, deh… = =v *author ditimpuk reader*

* * *

Netherlands kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja dipanggil datang oleh Yang Mulia Ratu untuk datang ke kediamannya (yang beruntungnya berada di Den Haag, kota kediamannya). Padahal saat itu, ia telah bersiap berangkat menuju Schiphol. Tanpa mampu membantah, personifikasi _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden _itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana (dengan membawa serta kopernya, karena ia berencana langsung pergi setelah urusannya ini selesai). Sementara itu, segenap staff kerajaan yang bertugas mendampinginya selama di Indonesia telah ia perintahkan untuk menunggunya di Schiphol selama ia memenuhi panggilan Sang Ratu.

"Permisi," Nethere mengetuk sebuah pintu besar setelah melewati beberapa ring pengamanan sebelumnya.

"Itu kau, Holland? Masuklah," suara lembut seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu. Perlahan pemuda berambut spike itu membuka pintu, menghadapi salah satu bos-nya. Ya, wanita anggun itu lebih suka memanggil Nethere dengan sebutan Holland. Nethere berjalan masuk dan membungkuk hormat di depan meja Sang Ratu.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Pesawat di Schiphol tak akan menunggunya, sekalipun ia personifikasi kerajaan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keberangkatanmu ke Indonesia, anakku," jawabnya keibuan, meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya pemuda dihadapannya telah berumur 4 1/4 abad lewat 4 tahun. Angka yang bagus, ya 'kan? Nethere awalnya terlihat kaget, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Anda tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan saya sampai sejauh ini, Yang Mulia," Nethere tampak menolak perlakuan terlalu baik dari bos-nya itu. Wajahnya persis anak kecil yang begitu manis *author digantung Nethere*.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kamu siap menghadapi pujaan hatimu itu, Holland," terdengar tawa kecil dari Ratu, membuat pemuda-yang-tak-lagi-muda itu makin salah tingkah *author ditimpuk lagi*. Udah ah, no offense Nethere! Yup, ada bagian gak jelas! Jump it, minna!

Nethere terdiam saat mendengar perkataan itu. Wajahnya memang tetap tegak, tapi terlihat zamrud miliknya sempat kehilangan cahayanya sekejap. Sang Ratu tak lantas kaget, ia tahu betul seperti apa gelagat negerinya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut, mulai menarik napas.

"Ya sudah… Sana, pesawat di Schiphol tentu tak akan menunggumu yang terlambat, kan?" Ratu tersenyum simpul. Sementara Nethere merogoh sakunya, mengambil jam saku tua yang masih terlihat cantik dan terawat.

"_Oh mijn god!_ [1]_" _serunya tiba-tiba. Sang Ratu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang panik itu. Ratu meraih kedua tangan Nethere dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Holland, ingat ini. Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan pernah ragu. Namun jagalah juga hati Indische, bagaimanapun ia pasti masih menyimpan kemarahannya padamu. Tapi aku yakin, Indische masih menyayangimu, anakku. Sama seperti Holland ini menyayanginya. Sekarang, pergilah," Ratu mengelus rambut jabrik Nethere saat ia memanggil pemuda itu dengan panggilan khususnya di kalimat akhir. Nethere terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Saya pergi, _Moeder_, [2]" Nethere pamit. Ratu melepas tangannya perlahan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Holland," tangan lembutnya melepaskan tangan kuat Nethere yang menjauh. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Dan tepat setelah itu, Sang Ratu menggumam dengan senyum jahil sebagai tambahannya. Segera ia mengambil telepon dari mejanya. "Sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya singkat pada orang diseberang telepon.

"…dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Indische kembali, anakku. Bukan sebagai koloni, sepeti keinginanmu."

* * *

"_Goedemorgen_ [3], Tuan Netherlands!" beberapa pengawal kerajaan menegakkan tubuh tanda menghormati Netherlands yang melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"_Goedemorgen_," Netherlands menjawab dengan cepat, secepat langkah kakinya menjauhi pengawal-pengawal itu. Tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bila kau tertinggal pesawat, bukan? Dan karena itulah, dengan langkah cepat ia berusaha mencapai ruangan kerja khususnya di istana itu untuk mengambil kopernya yang ia letakkan di sana sementara ia menghadap Sang Ratu.

"Tuan Netherlands!" seseorang berseru dibelakangnya. Nethere dengan cepat menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat. Seorang pengawal membawakan sesuatu yang Nethere kenal sebagai kopernya.

"Ini koper anda, Tuan," pengawal menyerahkan koper itu pada Nethere. Nethere mengerutkan kening.

"Tunggu, bukannya aku meletakkan koper ini di ruanganku?" tanya Nethere. Seketika, wajah pengawal itu pucat pasi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Nethere makin menyelidiki orang malang ini.

"T-tidak, Tuan. A-anda menitipkannya di pos penjagaan ring satu sebelum masuk ke kantor Yang Mulia," jawab pengawal itu terbata-bata. Nethere menaikkan satu alisnya, ingin lebih menyelidiki hal aneh itu. Tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah ia melihat jam sakunya.

"Yah, mungkin aku melupakannya. Baiklah, saya permisi," Nethere segera menyeret kopernya menjauh dari pengawal itu. Sang pengawal memberi penghormatan pada _nation _itu sebelum menghela nafas lega saat punggung Nethere tak terjangkau matanya lagi. Ia lalu kembali ke pos jaganya, lalu duduk di kursinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara telepon di kantornya. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Pos penjagaan ring satu," katanya menyebutkan telepon divisi mana yang penelepon itu hubungi. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Semuanya telah berjalan sempurna," kata pengawal itu setelah mendengarkan perkataan orang di seberang telepon selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, ia segera menutup telepon.

* * *

Dengan nafas memburu, Nethere akhirnya tiba juga di Bandara Schiphol di Amsterdam. Ia segera diantar ke ruang tunggu oleh pegawai bandara. Dengan tenang, ia mengikuti petugas itu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan segenap staff-nya.

"Maaf saya membuat kalian menunggu," kata Nethere agak berbasa-basi. Tak lama setelah Nethere tiba, terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat telah dapat dimasuki.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat 'kan?" Nethere menoleh ke arah para staff, yang dibalas dengan tatapan ragu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanya Nethere.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang," jawab salah seorang diantara mereka agak ragu. Nethere yang tak memperhatikan keraguan itu berjalan di depan mereka semua menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu.

* * *

Nethere menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia duduk di jok paling depan, sementara staff-nya duduk di belakang. Ia segera memasang _headphone_ di telinganya dan mulai sibuk dengan _iPod _dan _laptop_-nya, berusaha mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya sembari menunggu landing. Ia tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal dengan kondisi kelas bisnis yang ia tempati.

Setelah beberapa jam ia tepekur mengerjakan tugas negaranya, ia bangkit untuk meregangkan tubuh dan sekalian berjalan-jalan di dalam pesawat sebentar. Ia mulai menangkap, bahwa…

… keadaan disekitarnya terlalu sepi.

Dan akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa…

… HANYA ada ia SENDIRI di ruang kelas bisnis itu.

Lalu, yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah erangan stress sang personifikasi _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ yang membahana di dalam pesawat. Hal itu sukses mengundang perhatian penumpang, pramugari, pilot, lengkap dengan co-pilotnya untuk berdatangan ke arah Nethere. _Poor you, Nethere…

* * *

_

Seakan tak cukup dengan segala 'kegilaan' yang terjadi padanya, ia kembali panik sesaat setelah landing di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Tangerang. _Guess what?_

Yang ada di kopernya hanya pakaian, tanda pengenal, uang dalam kurs Rupiah (yang Nethere anggap tak cukup untuk akomodasinya, sementara malamnya ia bisa membelikan Nesia APA SAJA di Bandung), dan tiket pulang di maskapai yang sama satu setengah bulan dari hari itu. Ia hampir bunuh diri, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa cuma ada satu cara supaya ia bisa bertahan hidup di negeri ini…

… ya, menumpang hidup di rumah Nesia adalah caranya. Dan dengan senang hati ia menerima jalan yang Tuhan pilihkan padanya kali ini. Akhirnya, dengan **sedikit** uang itu ia napak tilas ke rumah Nesia di kawasan asri utara Bandung, Lembang…

… dan kita tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya 'kan?

* * *

**(Really) The END~!**

Gaje? Saya tahu… Judul chapternya norak? Cuma judul itu yang terpikir, Bung! Ceritanya ngaco berat? Hehehe, maaf deh… Rada nggak masuk akal? Saya berpikiran sama kok…

Thank's Yuu to:

~ Mbah Wikipedia, matur nuwun mbah…! Saia jadi tau kalo Kangjeng Ratu Londo tinggalnya di Den Haag…! *sungkem*

~ Yo Akazuki-san yang udah ngasih tahu website buat belajar bahasa Belanda. _Danke! _Mari sama-sama berjuang! ^ ^

~ Website Schiphol Airport yang (sedikit) memberi gambaran soal pelayanan dan sarana-prasarana pendukung lainnya. Oke, jangan salahkan pengelola website-nya, tapi salahkan saia yang gak terlalu ngerti bahasanya…

~ Seseorang diluar sana yang membuat konsentrasi saia buyar dengan membuat saia blushing selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Demo, arigatou ne! *bows* Tiga hari yang sangat menyenangkan!

Yaah, apapun itu, review sangat diharapkan! So, REVIEW, ONEGAAAI~!

* * *

**Note desu~!**

[1] My God

[2] Mother

[3] Good Morning


End file.
